The Fate of Carth Onasi
by fuzzyfreaker
Summary: It has been three months since Revan took over the galaxy after his assault on the Star Forge. As Carth attempts to lead a small rebellion, he gets swept up into the turmoil raging above, not fighting for peace, but for his life. Chapter 4 finally up.
1. Chapter 1

_ The lightsabers swung around, slashing, twisting, turning, only 3 people were left standing. Mission ran towards Revan, brandishing her vibroblade, swinging it quickly and nervously, as trying to fool the dark Jedi into running off. She knew it wouldn't work, she knew it was hopeless, but after growing up on the streets, and then being thrown into this world, the world of a Jedi, she was ready to stand up for anything, fight anyone, even if it was hopeless. Mission's best friend and partner, Zaalbar, was standing behind her, loading and firing his bowcaster as fast as he could, his giant, hairy hand moving like a blur, performing procedures that would take a human half an hour just to pull the bow back. Revan's sabers just kept on coming towards the two in a flurry, almost a decorative pattern of color and light. As the sabers drew closer and closer to the Twi'leks light blue neck, something from behind halted Revan's oncoming onslaught. The former Sith Lord spun around to meet Juhani's lightsaber, the long double bladed staff crackling and hissing as the blades of energy met. The fight continued as the tide turned, the Wookiee, the Twi'lek and the Cathar attacking from all sides, blades from the back, bolts from the side, and stabs from above. Suddenly, a quick stab of one of Revan's lightsabers from the back sent Mission flying backwards, a gaping, burning wound in her chest. She gasped for air, as Zaalbar ran to her, trying to do everything he could to save the life of the woman he gave a life-debt to. A quick force toss of Revan's other saber sent him tumbling over the rocky cliff, his corpse landing in the water below. It was only Juhani left; the one that had almost became what she was fighting now. She thought of running, of just taking off and hiding, but something kept her back, it was the will to stop, the will to end this now, to never have this dark force in front of her to ever be released upon the galaxy. Her saber flailed around Revan, she kept on spinning and dodging, ducking and diving, staying on the defensive, knowing there was not other way to succeed. As she spun her saber over her head, preparing for a fatal blow to the head, Revan ducked, her sabers slashing at Juhani's feet. The Cathar fell back; her saber fell from her hands and slid off the cliff. She used the force to prop herself up, one final plan running through her mind. "Revan! This isn't who you are!" she shouted trying to bring back the man she knew "You don't have to be this way! Remember how it was before? Remember before you knew? It wasn't the Jedi that turned you! It was your own will! Your own choice! Just like it was mine! Come back! Come back to us!" Revan just stood there, his ignited sabers hanging at his side. He deactivated one and hung it on his belt, and lifted the other over his head, the blade facing right at Juhani's face. He brought the saber down, a look of pure hatred on his face. The force pushed the lifeless body off the cliff, watching the corpse smash into the water and fade from view as the last person to oppose him was destroyed._

Carth Onasi sat up; sweat dripping from his chest and forehead. His flight suit was beside him, hanging on a tree branch. It was the last of his armor; the rest had broken down and malfunctioned from the sands and high humidity. He slipped on the form-fitting outfit and walked out of the cave, rubbing his tired eyes. It had been 3 months since that fateful day where Revan had taken off, set to destroy Darth Malak and claim the empire as his own. He hadn't slept well since then, the recurring dream of that day going his mind again and again, wondering what he could of done. After Revan had revealed his plan, Carth was horrified, the man that he had developed such a bond with over the past few weeks was gone, replaced by a person in a mask, wielding a lightsaber and planning to do anything to rule the galaxy once more. What would have happened if he had stayed? Could they of won the fight? Stopped the reign of an evil Sith at the very beginning of his prime? Killed the egg before the snake hatched? "No" he thought, "I would of died, I would be laying in a grave right next to them," Then again, there would have been no graves if he had died.

After he had seen Revan, Bastila, Canderous and the droids take off towards the Star Forge, he had gone back, retrieved the bodies and dug shallow graves for them. Along with them, he was able to recover some supplies, Missions vibroblade, some grenades from Zaalbar, and Juhani's saber staff. The saber didn't work of course, being affected by sitting in the ocean for hours, but it was a memento nonetheless, a memory of how it was before. Only one thing was missing, Mission's body was never found, odd because hers was the only one that wasn't sent flying over the edge, only a blood stain remained on the rock, a reminder of her tragic death.

Carth looked to the sky, seeing the flashes and gathering of small tiny orbs above the atmosphere. These flashes had become more and more frequent, a sign of Revan's army gathering, preparing for an attack on the galaxy. The remaining of the Rakata elders had helped Carth get food and needed supplies, but those resources were dwindling as the younger tribe continued hunting down the elders, slaughtering them and gaining control of the planet. He had gone into hiding only a week before, seeing a large explosion from what was the headquarters of the elders. He knew they would be looking for him, they would be hunting for the foreigner that was conducting hit and run attacks on bases and camps, not killing, just stealing. Carth had been traveling the planet, finding survivors of the deadly battle only a few months before, where ships had rained down on the planet, almost like a deadly storm of fire and metal. There were survivors, many of the soldiers were able to secure themselves in crash netting before the hard impact on the surface. There were about 50 of them now. A rebellion, set not only to fight the younger, but also to get off this godforsaken planet and destroy the source of evil itself, the Star Forge.

Carth had led these men on several raids for food and supplies, stealing blasters, mounts and as much food as they could carry. He had squads salvaging spaceships, finding ones that could seem operable and others that could be taken for parts. He hadn't seen the group in about 2 weeks. He was running low on supplies, food, and drinkable water, which were scarce on the planet, being covered by several oceans and being home to mainly primitive species. Back on Taris, he had heard a phrase from one of the men that had arrived from the planet of Kamino, a desolate empty water planet. "Water water everywhere, but not a drop to drink," he had said. Now Carth knew what he meant. Taris, the planet he had spent his entire life on, dedicated to the army, captain of his own ship.

That was gone now, Taris was destroyed, now just a bunch of asteroids and dust, the man he had looked up to, then turned to the dark side and dead, it was all gone, his entire life. After a quick recon of the area, he set off to meet with his group. It had been about a week and a half since the last attack so Carth figured it would be time to assess the damage and find out what to do next. Most of his men were hiding in the remains of the now destroyed Rakata elder base. Carth knew that some men would be dead, and they'd be very low on supplies. Little did he know it would be so much worse. Carth slipped from behind the fort, deciding to swim up, scale the cliff and then drop in from the top, as to avoid walking on the open sands. As he dropped in from the roof, he noticed something amiss. There were scorch marks on the side, not from a blast of a fragmentation grenade but those of blaster fire. These were well-placed and accurate shots, not of the younger but of something else. Bodies littered the floor, most of them he recognized, there had to be about 30 of them, his men, no others. He crawled over the rubble, the smoke and dust clogging his lungs and stinging his eyes. A door hung open to his left, a small flicker of light inside.

As he slipped quietly into the room he almost gagged at the scene before him. There were bodies littering the floor, the rest of his men, he figured. Looks of terror were on what were left of their faces, scorched and scarred. Their bodies were mutilated, tortured, and some hung from the ceiling, hung up by crude nooses. A stench of burned flesh hit Carth's nose as the flicker of light he had noticed before had become a burning fire, more bodies stacked in the flaming pit. "Only half were our doing, the rest did it themselves" came a voice behind him "Driven insane by fear, by torture, by horror." Carth spun around on his heel, only to be met with the snap-hiss of a lightsaber. "Not to worry old friend, I wouldn't kill you defenseless, not saying I won't kill you" Carth ducked under the hulking mass of a mutilated Wookiee, and drew his holdout blaster, the only thing left of his army days. No sooner had he stood with the gun faced at the shadowy figure then had it flown across the room, only to explode in midair. The creature stepped out of the shadows as Carth got his first look at the person he had called friend months before. Revan had once again put on his mask, abandoning the Quel-droma robes of before and putting on a heavy armored cloth outfit, and a swirling cape around him.

"Hello Revan, long time no see," Carth said in a mocking voice. "You haven't changed a bit"

"Nor have you" Revan equally answered. "Miss me?"

"Never"

"Ah, as I though, heroic captain Carth, upstanding to the very end. Never thought it through though did you Carth? Never thought that maybe the younger weren't just magically getting weapons, that maybe somebody from up above was helping out. Unfortunately it just took too long; you just wouldn't die. So I decided that I'd come down and deal with things myself."

Carth grabbed Mission's vibroblade from its sheath and hid it behind his back.

"One problem though Revan," Carth said "You're one man, you've been corrupted by the force, I'm one man, and I can still think. I'd say we're evenly matched."

At the end of his sentence Carth lunged forward, holding the blade in a stabbing motion, quickly tucking and rolling behind the Sith to get him in the back. Revan swung his blade behind him, nearly hitting Carth's head as the man ducked at the last second. Mission's blade was very well balanced, Carth remember her spending long amounts of time in front of the ships workbench fiddling with different power cells and upgrades she had taken from the blades of different enemies the team had fought, trying to find the perfect combination of upgrades to cause the 2 foot blade to perform at maximum capacity. Her handiwork was very apparent as the two dueled, blades never meeting but more of a series of ducks dodges and dives. The two parried back and forth across the room as the environment of the area affected them both. Carth's eye's stung as the smoke clogged his face and lungs. He didn't notice a six-foot figure behind him, not human, but machine, a machine holding a blaster rifle. The blaster fired, set on stun as the beam collided with Carth and his body crumpled to the floor. Revan walked up to the unconscious body and kicked it lightly. "Good shot HK-47, you have done well"

"It's surprising to me that that shot didn't kill the fleshy meatbag," The droid said.

Revan leaned down and picked up Carth's blade. "I remember this, she'll be glad to see it"

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. Chapter 2

Carth woke up floating in a stasis hold chamber. The air was cool and dry, not like the planet he had been living on for 3 months. He had been removed of his flight suit and was wearing a one-piece orange suit, not unlike the ones he'd seen prisoners in. Then it hit him that he was the prisoner. It all came back to him like he'd been hit with a large brick. The destruction, the death of his squad, the fight with Revan, the sight of HK-47, it all came back. With a sudden click, the energy bolts surrounding the cage disappeared and Carth was introduced to a whole new world. He figured that he was in the brig of the Star Forge, but this was larger then he had ever seen. It had to have been the size of a small village, complete with buildings and guards. Prisoners were sitting in these buildings, lying on cots, some either dead or unconscious. As he walked up to the cells, a man ran by and snatched the bag that was hung around Carth's shoulder. As he ran off, the guards slowly turned, took aim and shot him down. His charred body fell to the ground, the bag still clasped in his hand. One of the guards turned to him and stated with a evil menace on his face."

"Go and collect your rations scum, you'll need 'em."

Carth walked over to the dead body and quickly scooped up his bag and ran off. He walked to one of the back cells and was able to find an empty cot. Each cot had a view screen next to it depicting the occupant of the cot and his information. He looked at the screen next to his cot and recognized the man that had stolen his rations. The screen read:

Garrent Torgeson

6' 5" 240 lb

Reason of Containment: Assassination of Trooper Officer 167

Execution Time: 3 Days

Before his eyes the screen changed, only to view a picture of him and the listing:

Carth Onasi

6' 1' 220 lb

Reason of Containment: Rebellion against the Order, Assassination attempt of Revan

Execution Time: 7 Days

He sat down on the cot, lying back on the sweat, blood, and who-knows-what of the previous occupants. He lay there recalling the day's events, planning a schedule, and thinking of a way to escape. About an hour later, the speakers announced "LOCKDOWN" and an obnoxious beeping started. The inmates seemed to get the message as they ran towards their cots and quickly lay down as the beeping became faster. When the beeping ended, the guards began firing at the stragglers and shields went up across every bunk. A colored gas began seeping through the vent next to his cot as Carth lay back, unconscious.

A shadowy figure leapt down from above the building, sharpened pipe in hand. She crouched on top of the structure as she leaned over and watched two guards pass the row of buildings below her. She took a running start and jumped to the other side. One of the guards spun around and fired a few warning shots from his gun at the area where he saw the shadow. He walked back the other way back down the aisle, look at the rooftops. As the guard passed the fifth building for the end, he saw a shadow above him. Suddenly, two light blue legs swung down and grabbed him by the neck. He tried to scream but found no voice in his lungs, the guard fell to the ground, neck snapped. The second guard, about to turn into the next row of buildings hear the activity and quickly ran towards the situation, only to meet the end of a sharpened pipe, sticking out of his chest cavity. The guard sunk to the floor, dead. The woman dropped to the ground, and took off at a light sprint, towards building one one three eight. She had hacked into the central system earlier only to find a man she knew from what seemed to be years ago. She counted off the numbers as she ran as not to have to look up at every one. "1128, 1130, 1132, 1134…" She finally reached the building, and slipped inside. They never bothered to lock the doors anymore only because if anybody was able to escape, it's easier to kill them. She slipped her () that she had collected from one of the astromech droids and preceded to lift the shield of the cell in which the man was occupied.

Carth woke with a start; he'd never been that much of a heavy sleeper. As he leaned up in his still shielded cot he noticed a figure in the corner fiddling with a computer of some sort. As he watched, the shield of his cot disappeared and he sat up.

"There, now let's get out of here" said the shadow

"Wait, first off there's about three questions I want answered, right now. First who are you…?"

The figure stepped out into the light only to reveal a shorter person, her skin light blue in color and two tails hanging out of her head.

"Mission? Mission Vao?"

She obviously wasn't staying at the brig; she wasn't clothed in traditional prisoner garb. She was more like one of the dancers in a Hutt's palace.

"How? How can this be? I saw you! I saw you get stabbed!"

"It's a long story, right now what you need to know is I'm alive an we're getting out of here."

"But…"

"Come on! Let's go!"

The two quietly snuck out of the complex and quickly scampered up a ladder quietly hidden behind a building.

"Wait, alarms! These must be protected right?"

"Ah, I disabled them weeks ago, they were just too much of a hassle"

Mission was like an animal, swinging from bar to bar, hopping up and dodging security deterrents. She finally ended up sitting on a pipe near the ceiling fiddling around with some sort of vent.

"This is the one that'll lead us to my place, unfortunately it seems to be protected with a mine"

"Move over, this one's my specialty"

Carth climbed up to the mine and begin plugging and unplugging wires and trying to deactivate the mine. The mine finally snapped off and Carth slipped it into his rations bag. The two then slipped into the narrow vent and began the long difficult crawl towards their destination. After several minutes of slipping through thin vents, avoiding mines, and hiding from peering guards, Mission finally used her pipe to break through a vent. The vent opened to reveal a small room, full of many different species of women, all dressed like Mission. None of them seemed to care or even notice the two new entries into the room but just looked away. Mission then pulled him over to a door and slipped in.

"Ok, we'll be safe here," Mission said "For now"

"Fine, Fine, now you've got some explaining to do, specifically meaning the past three months!"

"Right, so after you left, I was able to pick myself up and find a medkit that Zaalbar was trying to use before… before… well, you know. I then made my way as far as I could towards where we had gone to that elder area, hoping to get some help and supplies. By this time, the battle was going on overhead and our ships were falling out of the sky. One of them was commanded by a group of Twi'leks, like myself who had joined in the fight after hearing about the heavy losses on our side. Most of the women were dead, about 3 left and the men seemed to be very trusting. We were heading along to the elder base when a squadron of Sith soldiers stopped us. I suggested that we fight but then the men told the soldiers that if they let them go, they'd give us as a gift! A gift! So I was taken by these men and brought to the entertainment lounge on the Star Forge, you know, where the soldiers hang out. I've never had a worse time in my life. I thought I was abused on the streets of Taris, but man, this was far above everything. So I found a way out, made a weapon, and have been sneaking around for a way out ever since. That's when I found you in the computer archives."

"Wow, and I thought I had problems"

"Yeah, well. That's why I need out"

"Yeah so, what am I supposed to do when they figure out that I'm not there and there's a man hanging out in the back room of the Entertainment Lounge?"

"That's where I had a good day today. See, when I went down there today, I changed your file. So now, according to the computer, you are dead. So what I did is on the last soldier I um… met, I borrowed his suit and so all you have to do is just lie low for a while."

Carth moved into a room and changed into the armored uniform. It felt better to be back in an armored suit with a blaster at your side, even if it was that of your enemy. As not to attract attention, Mission walked out holding hands with him. After a quick fake kiss, Carth donned his helmet and walked towards the turbolifts. After selecting a floor, he stood in the elevator, trying to start a plan in what he was going to say to his "commanding officer". The turbolift reached his floor and Carth walked out, a plan in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission entered the dancers common room again and found an empty chair. She had never really felt this exposed and betrayed before. She kept on trying to think what she could of done to stop herself from ever being in this position but it was to no avail. If she hadn't ever met those creeps that sent her up here, things could have been different. She could have been there with Carth, as he battled with Revan and maybe, just maybe, of succeeded in escaping him and HK-47. That was all past now, she had to concentrate on the future, on how to get out of this prison. She had a few friends in this otherwise terrible group, the people she had been with on the ship had grown very close to her and she stood up as they walked in. Ooya and Tolyan were nice girls that made Mission feel safer in this ship. Ooya was about the same size as Mission and had light green skin. Tolyan was just a little bit taller, more muscular in shape and had a light purple skin color. They were talking, most likely about the creeps outside gathered around the tables waiting for the next show. Mission had almost lost her faith in men while she was here, only thoughts about her brother kept her from hating them completely. She had seen Canderous while dancing one evening, the only other life form to join Revan in his dark journey. Mission was never really close to Canderous in the first place but seeing him, just standing there with a smirk on his face brought about hatred for everybody that she had met on her journey with Revan. Then Carth came up, the only other man in the group she had fully trusted besides Zaalbar. It was almost shocking to see him on the list, set for execution and the vision of him lying on the bad, almost writhing in pain from the knockout gas brought shivers down her spine on what would happen if they caught her escaping. Just then, Ooya and Tolyan walked up to Mission.

"Hey little girl," Tolyan said, always the sarcastic one "How's your little boyfriend from below?"

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time, he was just some guy that I had traveled with when I thought Revan was actually good." Mission quickly retorted

"Yeah well whatever, I think we're all looking for a guy we can trust right now, I think I've lost hope in the entire gender." Answered Tolyan

"Hey, enough of the bickering you two, we still need to devise a plan on how we can get this guy to help us out of here." Ooya cut in

The three quietly again slipped into the side room.

"Well, here's what I did, after breaking him out and editing his files noting his execution, I took that guys armor from that night and gave it to him. I saw him go up the turbolift in the back but I have absolutely no clue on how he's ever going to convince the squad that he's part of the group."

Ooya looked confused "So you mean that at any time he could be arrested, and our only hope of breaking out of this place could be lost?"

"Well, yeah but I trust Carth more that that."

"Fine then," Tolyan cut in "We'll put our faith in this Carth guy then, but one wrong move and I'm not going to be the one that's going to be blamed"

Carth walked towards the barracks as he ran through the plan in his head. He just walked casually, as if he knew where he was going as not to gain attention from the cameras. As he walked past the barracks, he noticed a lone man exiting the room and heading towards the showers. He quickly followed suit, walking next to the guy trying to start up a conversation.

"You do any of those exercises today?" Carth asked, hoping it would blend with something

"Nah, today was my rest period, I just spent most of my time down in the entertainment section, know what I mean?" the guy said with a wink

"Yeah, that's about the only thing here to do isn't it?"

"Sure is, I'd be nice if something actually happened around here, I joined for the action, the ladies aren't that bad though either,"

The two men had reached the shower and were beginning to undress when Carth quickly dropped into a low kick, knocking the other man off balance. The man slipped on the wet floor and fell backwards, his head connecting with the corner of the bench. Carth knew that most likely there wouldn't be cameras in the shower so he dragged the body over to the side where he noticed a vent, slightly larger than the one Carth had crawled through and labeled PLASMA HEATER FURNACE on the top in small, but bold letters. He kicked open the vent and pushed the body in, watching it slide down the dark shaft, only a bright flash of orange light let Carth know the job was done. He snatched a small cutting laser that was concealed in his armor and cut open the locker where the man had stored his. He quickly changed and started heading back down to the entertainment lounge. Carth hoped that by finding one of the men that knew this guy well, he'd be able to impersonate him just long enough to find a way of escape. The turbolift doors opened and Carth walked into the smoky bar. He was just about to take a seat when a man called him over. He was relived when he noticed a sign in the corner noting that you had to have your full armor on at all times, in case of alert. The man that had called him over had his helmet off, only the fire resistant mask that most soldiers wore underneath covering his face. Noticing his surroundings, Carth did the same.

"So you decided to take me up on my offer, thought you said that you were too drunk," the man said

Carth answered as well as he could "Yeah well, you can never have too much."

"Course I'm right, Canderous Ordo always is." The man answered

Canderous Ordo, the man who had gone off with Revan all those months ago. The thoughts rushed back to him of HK-47 and Canderous beginning to get the ship off the ground as Revan fought; The sight of Revan leaping up on the entry ramp as T3-M4 closed it behind him. It was all a blur.

"Well you know me Canderous, I just can't say no." Carth said, noticing a shake in his voice

"Good. Now just in case you were too drunk last time to understand, here's my plan. This blue Twi'lek, I've met her before, she was on a… crew I was once on, saved her from Taris when it was destroyed. Anyway, she and her two Twi'lek friends always seemed a little resistant to the men's calls around her so I thought we'd go back and… loosen them up a bit." Canderous said with a chuckle

"You mean…"

"Yeah, we'll take 'em up to our barracks and, break them in. We'll do it on our next night off, let's see, in about a standard month."

"But what if they talk? We're not supposed to do things like that are we? I mean…"

"Course after we're done we'll kill 'em of course, we'll just say that we caught them trying to escape and shot them dead"

Carth was horrified at Canderous' plot but it seemed like a good way to get the girls out of the entertainment lounge and escape so he agreed.

The next few weeks went by with Carth hanging out in the lounge and participating in some of the drills that their commanding officer had them do. It actually felt good to Carth to be back in an army, have a sense of order and just be able to relax without problems. He never talked with Mission, fearing that if they were seen that his whole plan would be ruined. He just sat in the back, sipping a drink and watching the performances, never making any moves or giving any tips. It was just nice to get some of the treatment he deserved, Carth was sick of leading rebels, running away and never knowing where your next meal was coming from. It was just four weeks of rest and relaxation, a sense of being back into the swing of things, sometimes he caught himself wanting to stay in this, to keep in the army and join Revan.

Mission was worried. She'd seen Carth around at the lounge so she knew he wasn't dead but he hadn't come to talk to her in about three weeks. All these thoughts ran through her mind, had he changed his mind? Was he going to stay with Revan? Had she pushed him too far? She shook these thoughts out of her head, Carth would stay with her, and he wouldn't betray her. She'd gone through too much to just have another man turn against her. Mission leaned back on her tiny cot. It had been another night of groping men; any tips she collected were given right to the bartender. It was just a sick sight. She grabbed the thin blanket at the foot of her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that soon Carth would come with a plan.

Carth woke up on his free day. He knew that today was the day that he had made plans with Canderous. He went about his morning duties, walking to the showers and cleaning his sleep space. Right after he walked down to the bar to meet with Canderous. They went over the details.

"Ok, Right at night, when all the men were down here, Mission and her two friends would just be leaving, we walk to the back, with holdout blasters, and show like we're just walking to the lounge chairs, then we quickly board the turbolift, go to the showers, do our business, as they're running back, we shoot them, say they were trying to escape, and we all go about our normal lives, deal?"

Carth nodded "Sounds good."

Night finally rolled around and the two started their plan. Canderous was sitting at the bar, as Carth was sitting in a lounge chair, reading a datapad. Canderous motioned to Carth towards the back and both men stood up and began walking back. Mission and her two friends were leaving the stage just as the two men confronted them. Canderous and Carth drew their blasters quietly.

"Don't move blueberry, follow us, and nobody gets hurt."

Mission instantly recognized the two men. Canderous the betrayer, and Carth, the man that she had put so much trust in. "How are they working together?" Mission thought to herself. Canderous and Carth motioned for the girls to go in front of them, as they all casually walked to the lounge area. Then Canderous led the girls into the back of the nearest turbolift, and the two burly men stood in front of them, blocking any view. They reached the barracks level and Carth ordered them to walk to the shower area, and don't make any sudden moves. Just after the girls turned into the shower, the men walked behind, making a drama of following them for the cameras. The Twi'leks were sitting on the bench, two of them crying.

"Aww, shut up," Carth said "You're making this more difficult on yourselves."

Canderous then walked towards the light purple one and pulled her up.

"You first," he said and began yanking on her top.

Carth ran up to him and head butted him right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Canderous flew back against the wall as the Twi'lek righted herself and got into a fighting stance. The three women and Carth began their assault on Canderous, trying to subdue him. Canderous fought back well, knocking out one of the Twi'leks, and sending Mission flying against the wall, no breath left in her. It was Carth and the purple Twi'lek left. Carth went head on with Canderous as she made lightning attacks from behind, working as a distraction. The Twi'lek then made a grab for his shoulders, propping herself on top of him in a handstand. She then placed herself between him and the ceiling, temporarily restraining the large man. Carth took advantage of the moment to place a heavy weighted kick on Canderous' chest, knocking him unconscious as he fell into one of the shower stalls. Carth kicked open some of the lockers and handed each Twi'lek a vibroblade, a blaster, and a light armored flight suit. The four then took off down the hallway, trying to find the nearest way to the hanger. It was harder to disguise the women because of the tails hanging off the back of their heads, but they managed to make it to the transport bay, where some of the lighter craft were stored. Carth entered first, selecting a light correlian frigate, not unlike the ship they had traveled in as a group before. As Carth started the ship up, the girls went around the hanger trying to collect anything that they could find to be useful. That's when they heard a familiar beeping noise. A small droid sat in the corner, beeping loudly at Mission.

"T3-M4? What are you doing down here?" Mission asked quietly

The droid beeped happily, almost as if it was relieved to see a familiar face.

"C'mon T3, follow us," Mission whispered "we'll get you out of here."

The droid and three Twi'leks headed towards the ship, which was running and ready to go. The group boarded the ship and Mission headed up to the cockpit as Ooya and Tolyan moved into the storage bay to drop off their supplies. T3-M4 moved about, surveying the ship and making any needed repairs. The ship rose from the hanger floor and with a quick jolt, shot out of the bay. Revan sat in a chair in his quarters. He had felt the presence of Carth about a week ago after seeing a strange man with Canderous. He had been trying to figure out how he could of gotten out of the near impregnable hanger. A light started beeping on the chair, notifying of an unauthorized ship leaving hanger bay E. Revan pushed another button to open up a comlink channel to a flight squadron, dispatching them to destroy the fleeing craft. He smirked, thinking of Carth's face as hundreds of fighters because swarming his tiny craft.

Bastila felt it too. She instantly noticed the fight that was going on outside and began focusing her battle meditation against the tiny craft, as it was pummeled by blast after blast.


	4. Chapter 4

Carth fought for his life the craft was being surrounded by fighters, finding no available exit from the cloud of enemies. Ooya and Tolyan had mounted the upper and lower gun turrets, in a desperate attempt to escape. It was all to no avail. Mission fought with the navicomputer to try to get it to jump to lightspeed but it failed to comply by stating that there was no available entry. Carth struggled around the swarm, choosing to use the ships superior shields to try to ram through the wall of fighters. They were now in a chase around the star forge as Carth hung close to the space station, hoping that the fighters would not fire in fear of destroying their construction site. The ship was able to find an opening of space and after a quick punch and download from the navicomputer, the ship shot into hyperspace, and the fighters quickly following.

It had been about three days since Carth had escaped from the Star Forge; he sat in the central seating area, playing a holographic board game with T3-M4. Ooya, Tolyan and Mission were busy in the workroom, trying to upgrade their knives, blasters, and armor to maximum capability. Carth didn't see the point. It wasn't like they would ever be able to use them. If they were able to land somehow, the fighters would just swarm them, and they'd be dead before they could even get a shot off. He just sat there, spending his last few hours alive in the best way he could. After admitting defeat to the little droid he walked into the workroom. He decided to sit in the back, pretending to fiddle with the ship's computer as he watched the women work. He couldn't believe how Mission had changed since he had rescued her from Taris. It was truly amazing. When he had met her, he found her to be just extra baggage. She was a formidable fighter, and could be somewhat handy when they needed to hack a computer but always had a lot of spunk and wasn't very serious on al subjects. The Wookiee that came with her was good though. There was no more spunk left in her. Sure she would make a funny comment every once in a while, but she had hardened, there was no more of that young girl look in her eyes. As he was daydreaming, Carth didn't notice that Mission had walked up and was sitting right beside him.

"Hey sleepy, what's up?" she asked, half joking

"I don't know, something just seem wrong, but I don't know what. I mean, yeah we were able to get out, but, after everything that's happened there, everything that's happened with us, it just seemed that the minute that we drop out of hyperspace, it'll all be lost."

"I've thought of that too. At first was worried like you are, but then I realized, first off, we've have made it this far, who says that we can't get through this? All we have to do is move towards a planet, hope for fast clearance, and when the ships try to follow; they'll be shot out of the sky. We'll have to do it fast but we can do it. And even if we can't, look what we just did! We escaped the Star Forge! The center of the very evil we were fighting! We're the survivors, we're the ones that made it through!"

"The only ones. Just think of it. There were ten of us. Right now, the ones left are you, T3-M4, HK-47, Canderous, Revan, Bastila, and I. Everybody else, Juhani, Jolee, Zaalbar."

Mission let out a quiet sob at the sound of her best friend's name "I know it's been hard. I haven't gone through a day where I haven't thought of Big Z, how he'd probably go up and rip the arms off most of the men in that lounge, of what he'd say if he found out what we just did. But then I think, if this force thing is real, then he must be part of it. He's still there, helping me. Well, we're going out of hyperspace in about an hour, I better go the cockpit and get ready."

Mission gave Carth a light kiss on the cheek and went off to the front of the ship. Carth wiped his face and looked at his hand. Had Mission just kissed him? Why did that not bother him? Carth shook the thoughts out of his head and headed off to the cockpit as well.

"Preparing to drop out of lightspeed," reported Mission "Activating shields"

Carth put his hand on the lever "Dropping in 3…2…1… Hit the engines"

The ship shuddered as it adjusted to the sudden speed drop and accelerated again. The rear viewscreens indicated that the enemy ships had also dropped out of hyperspace; one jumped out a little too far ahead and caused another ship to crash into it, destroying about 5 fighters in total. Carth used the confusion the move into the busy traffic lane and send out an emergency signal to the planet below. He deactivated his engines and shut down all of the unnecessary systems. The ships wandered around confused, scanning for a heat signature of the tiny ship. Finally, the planet gave a response.

"This is the security supervisor of Alderaan, what is the status of your condition?"

Mission opened a small closed beam channel to the frequency "We are under attack from Sith forces, requesting asylum for a temporary amount of time"

The channels crackled "Please stand by…Asylum approved; please land at Security bay 145, uploading coordinates now."

Carth instantly powered up all systems and shot towards the planet surface, it took no more than 5 minutes for the small frigate to land at the open bay. As the group exited the bay, they were brought to a small room by a group of Alderaan's security force. Soon after, a man walked in

"I am Jos Frensicus, security advisor, what was happening up there?"

Mission and Carth went on to explain the story of how they had ended up here and described their current situation.

:"Hmm… all very interesting. We have received a message from the Canderous you have mentioned demanding that we turn you over to him. A group of forces is on their way to guard us against any attack so you are welcome to stay until this situation is resolved

They were led down a hallway and showed into different rooms. Carth and T3-M4 took one; the three girls took the other. Carth immediately hopped into the shower, he hadn't had one in days. T3-M4 plugged himself into a power outlet and began recharging his cells. After exiting the shower, Carth wrapped a towel around his waist, hopped on the bed, and activated the holo-net projector in his room. The news was all over about the daring escape of Carth Onasi and the Twi'leks. They showed several videos of Alderaan and the force surrounding it along with the Sith forces, hiding behind Alderaan's moon. He shut down the projector and lay back on his bed, falling asleep.


End file.
